


Sweet Dreams

by Cott



Category: Layton Brothers: Mystery Room, Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Kat go to sleep, young Alfendi and young Kat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cott/pseuds/Cott
Summary: Kat refuses to go to sleep at 2AM. Alfendi helps out.





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [call-me-rucy on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=call-me-rucy+on+tumblr).



> This work was part of my gift to @call-me-rucy for the LB;MR Secret Santa 2017. Also posted on my tumblr.

“Father?”

“Alfendi? Is something wrong?”

Hershel stopped grading papers and turned to see his son holding his daughter in his arms. Katrielle was obviously awake, looking at her father with big eyes that seemed to be refusing sleep with a steadfast stubbornness. Alfendi looked like he had given up hope.

“She won’t sleep.”

“Well, have you tried-” He was cut off by an annoyed Alfendi.

“I’ve tried giving her milk with honey, warming up the bed, rocking her and,” here, he heaved a dramatic sigh, “even singing to her. None of those worked.”

Hershel was in a dilemma: the papers had to be done until today, but Katrielle should be sleeping as it was one in the morning. That also applied to Alfendi, who was still a child despite his continuous denials. Running a list of things to do to put a child to sleep in his head, he found one that his son hadn’t mentioned.

“How about reading her a story?”

Alfendi wrinkled his nose at the mention of stories. “That’s for _kids_. I’m not reading her a _bedtime story_.”

Hershel had to remind his son about Katrielle’s age one more as he had done countless times before. Grumbling, but conceding, Alfendi returned to his room and put Katrielle on the bed. He then turned to the bookshelf to find a book suitable to read to his little sister. When he spotted a certain book, though, he thought about his father’s words carefully.

“Wait… He said nothing about reading her a _bedtime_  story.”

Smiling like a cat that got its milk, he pulled down a tome from his bookshelf. She probably wouldn’t understand what he was reading, he thought as he traced the letters on the cover.

“Murderers’ London, written by Ivan Butler. Published by Robert Hale.” There, he peered at his sister’s face. Seeing that she was very much awake, he turned to the next page and began to read.

“…the slaying of Edmund Ironside…Kat?”

The rhythmic rising and falling of her chest indicated her slumber. Alfendi smiled a bit at his sister and patted her head with a gentle hand. She looked as if she were a baby angel, especially when she was asleep like this. Planting a kiss on her forehead, he returned to the book, becoming immersed in the various cases and murderers.

 

* * *

 

“Alfendi? Is Katrielle asleep?”

Having finished grading the papers, Hershel stretched and checked the clock. It was half past three-she should be sleeping now. He headed to Alfendi’s room to check on them, just in case they weren’t. What he saw there made him smile in a fond way.

Both Alfendi and Katrielle were asleep; Katrielle on Alfendi’s bed, and Alfendi on a chair next to the bed, head bowed and a book lying open in his lap. Hershel first removed the book, then lifted Alfendi from the chair and laid him next to his sister. It was a rare thing, seeing both of them sound asleep together, and that made his smile even bigger.

“Sweet dreams, my children.”


End file.
